Rekindling the Past
by straycatlove
Summary: Logan goes in search of his past, and meets a mysterious young woman sharing his thirst for revenge
1. Default Chapter

The bells above the door jingled as heavy footsteps entered the room. The small deserted shop seemed cold, but warm enough compared to the icy weather outside. As the man in the black leather jacket approached the counter a few feet away, he paused as he looked towards the back shelf where packs of cigars were messily piled.  
  
"Hey Bub, why don't you pass me one of those packs near the end." The man said, his voice gruff as he pointed to the cigars. The man sitting at the desk looked up with a lazy yawn at the man before him. As he quickly observed him, he slowly moved his head back and pulled the pack from the shelf.  
  
"That'll be $4.25 mister. Pretty cold out there isn't it?" he asked, looking out the window to the snow. The man ignored him and instead threw the money down.  
  
"Keep the change." He said, as he picked up the pack and walked away. On his way out, he took out a cigar and a lighter. Before he lit it, he remembered something. He turned back, putting his cigar and lighter away and taking out a small yellow wrinkled piece of paper. As he walked in once again, he approached the man.  
  
"Hey," he said, looking down at the paper as he opened it. The man looked up at him again. "I was wonderin' if you could help me find this place" he said, placing the paper on the counter. The man took out his reading glasses and carefully read the note, his eyebrows raised in surprise. There was a long pause before the man standing grew impatient.  
  
"Well?" he said, ready to snatch the paper back.  
  
The clerk looked up at him, then down at the note. He cleared his throat, then sat up. "This place your looking for is about 50 miles north from here," he replied. The man raised an eyebrow, half doubting this was true.  
  
"Ok, thanks" he said, taking the note back and walking away.  
  
"Don't be surprised if you don't find much there," the clerk called out at him before he reached exit. The man paused and slowly turned back. "That place caught fire about 3 years ago. I'm not sure if its still there."  
  
The man looked down in disappointment. He knew something would go wrong. It always did. 


	2. Remembering Miller

**Editors Note**  
  
Thank you for advice! As of now, I've revised it since I was a bit dissatisfied with the shortness. Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A young woman was walking down Magenta Road. The road seemed to be deserted, which made her conscious about walking down the road so early in the morning.  
  
Her footsteps sank in the snow as she tugged her backpack for warmth. She looked about 17 or so, with light brown shoulder-length hair. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black hooded coat.  
  
A few locks of hair slipped on to her face every now and then the wind seemed to blow hard enough. She ignored them, walking faster now that the temperature seemed to slowly drop.  
  
She kept looking ahead at the road and thinking about her next stop at Seattle, wondering if she would find Loui there.  
  
***She looked at Miller, trying to believe it was true.  
  
"What?" she asked, wanting to hear those words again.  
  
Miller gave out a sigh, smiling slightly knowing that that for once she sounded hopeful.  
  
"We found a match to Louis' description." he repeated. "But don't get your hopes too high," He pulled out a folder from his desk and handed it to her.  
  
"In here is all the information I could find on him." he said.  
  
She took it, looking down at him, them back up at him again.  
  
"It seems that they're keeping his mutant file low." he told her. "There's an address there if you want to go figure out more about him."  
  
She looked down at the file again and smiled. "Thank You."***  
  
The flag of the train station finally appeared off in the distance. She sighed in relief, knowing her ride wasn't too far away now. It was hard for her to believe that she was going to see her brother again soon. Such a long time had passed, it seemed like forever for her to finally see him again.  
  
She made her way through the path which was dug in the snow. As she entered the station, she noticed the place looked a bit busier that day than usual. She walked up to the line which wasn't as full as the others.  
  
As she looked around the station, her attention was caught by the television monitor. It was a reporter on the early news . She watched carefully, curious to know what had happened now.  
  
"For the safety of everyone and the children of our communities, Senator Kelly and the Board of Education of the United Stated has finally stated a new proposition on expulsion of mutant students at public schools. They.." Said the monitor.  
  
She quickly looked away, sighing deeply with anger. She heard a few people cheer as the reporter continued. She hated, the way that they were discriminated and pointed out. Children in particular, as she had learned early on. 


	3. The Night of July

She had already been on her way to Seattle for about 2 hours when she looked up from her brother's file to look out the window. She noticed the dark clouds begin to bunch up in the sky before her.  
  
"Another storm," she thought to herself. She wasn't quite used to this snowy weather. Where she was from, the weather always seemed to be perfect.  
  
She kept thinking about the way that her and her family once were. About how once she once used to be daddy's little girl and how Loui always loved to follow her around. She used to hate when he followed her around like a lost puppy. But now, nearly 6 years later, she missed him.  
  
She continued to stare out the window as icy drops of rain began to pour on the windowsill. They quickly seemed to fade away with the train's speed. She turned back to look at the folder once again, thinking if she was ever going to see her little brother again.  
  
A tear flowed from the corner of her eye and quickly ran down her cheek. She remembered that night of July when it happened.  
  
****They were both looking out the window of her bedroom. They had been there for almost a half an hour, waiting for the black car to pull up on the drive way.  
  
"Where'd they go again, Audrey?" a six year old asked.  
  
"They went to this party at my aunt's," said a girl, who looked about 5 years older than he did. "They were supposed to be back an hour ago. It's already eleven."  
  
"I hope they get here soon. Mommy's supposed to read me a story." He said with a sleepy yawn.  
  
The girl looked down from the window, realizing how late it was. "I should probly' tuck you in. You know mom'l get angry if she sees you up this late." She said, pulling her brother off the window. "Come on,"  
  
The girl suddenly stopped as she heard a chill scream coming from the kitchen. She paused and thought for a moment.  
  
"Paula?" she yelled back. There was no answer. She suddenly turned back to look at Loui, who was looking at her with a frightened look.  
  
"Stay here," she whispered at him. He quickly grasped her arm, denying to let go.  
  
"Don't leave me here!" he cried.  
  
"Shhh!" she whispered. "I'm just gonna go check on Paula real quick. I'll be back." She replied, pulling his arms off of her. She quietly sneaked out the door, tip-toe-ing her way to the spiral staircase. She remained silent, looking around curiously for any sign of their housekeeper. There was no one in sight. She continued to walk down the stairs as she stopped again.  
  
"Paula?" she called out. There was no answer. She continued to walk, now in the hallway, towards the kitchen.  
  
"Are you all right, Paula?" she called out again. The sound of dishes crashing on to the ground echoed through the silence of the house. The girl didn't move. Somehow, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Is she okay?" Loui called from the top of the stairs. Audrey looked up, trying to remain calm. She simply looked at him, her fear growing fiercer.  
  
"Loui, go to bed." She told him. She tried to not let her fear overcome her expression so that he wouldn't get worried.  
  
"But I don't want to go to bed!" he whined.  
  
"Loui, just do It." she said, with a small tone of anger now. "I'll be right up with you," The boy yawned again. He refused to go, though. "Come with me!" he pleaded.  
  
She looked at him, then back at the kitchen. A black figure quickly ran by inside the kitchen. She knew that wasn't Paula.  
  
"Loui, run." She said, her eyes remaining on the kitchen's open door.  
  
"What?" he asked her cluelessly.  
  
She now turned back towards the stairs and began to run up them. As she ran, she tried to gain speed. But somehow, although she was running as fast as she could, it seemed as though she felt heavier and heavier, and loosing speed. She finally caught up to Loui and pulled him inside the room.  
  
She turned to face him and noticed his eyes filled with a confused look. She stared at him, knowing how scared she had gotten him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, nearly crying. She looked at him, knowing how frightened they both were, and hugged him. "Go in the closet." She told him.  
  
"But I don't like the closet!" he said, now crying. She let go now, walked towards the closet and walked in with him. "Audrey, no!" he pleaded. She knew how scared he was, but it was probably their only hope now. She knew what was down there, and why they were there. She quickly covered his mouth and locked the door. "Be quiet." She whispered, trying hard to hold back her tears.  
  
A moment passed before the door suddenly opened, making that squeaky screech it always did. She held her breath, trying not to move. Loui did the same.****  
  
Stone like objects began to bounce off the train's sides and ceilings. She looked away from the window and around the train. No one seemed to notice the ice stones.  
  
"They must be used to this stuff," she thought. Suddenly, they began to get slightly harder. The electricity was beginning to shut down now. Some people began to look up. She looked down at the folder and blinked her eyes. The lights suddenly went right back on again, just as if nothing had happened.  
  
She quickly dried out the tear and tried to close her eyes. She wanted to get away from everything now. 


End file.
